The Balance
by Mou Onii-san no baka
Summary: Ia adalah seorang Sith...dilatih untuk menjadi Sith, tapi walau begitu ia kuat juga dengan Light Force sehingga ia bisa mengontrol keduanya... Light Force dan Dark Force, Bad Summary


The Balance

Disclaimer : Star Wars dan Naruto bukan punya saya

Chapter 1 (He Back)

* * *

Sebuah pesawat luar angkasa meluncur dengan cepat dan menghantam daratan yang ada di bawahnya.

Dari pesawat itu keluar sosok dengan jubah besar menuruni pesawat dengan tenang, wajahnya tertutupi oleh jubah itu, tapi samar-samar semua yang mungkin berpapasan dengannya akan melihat mata biru saphire yang indah.

Di dalam jubahnya, persis di pinggangnya sebuah alat mungil tertempel pada sakunya. itu adalah Lightsaber miliknya.

"Jadi ini Naboo ya," gumamnya, ia melihat ke atas, langit biru yang cerah kosong tanpa awan dan daratan hijau serta air danau ataupun laut bewarna biru.

"Sungguh planet yang bagus."

Mungkin ia akan menerimanya dengan baik jika ia harus menetap disini. Tempat yang pas untuk menikmati masa masa tuanya nanti.

Ia masih melihat keatas. bukan langit yang sedang ia lihat, tapi lebih jauh lagi, sebuah blokade berisi pesawat luar angkasa yang menutupi hampir semua akses ke planet ini.

Hanya saja ia berhasil masuk dengan kekuatannya untuk menghilangkan diri dan pesawatnya agar tidak menjadi sasaran dari blokade tersebut.

_"Tapi aneh, blokadenya menutupi akses masuk dan keluarnya, dari pemerintah Naboo sendiri atau musuh?" _fikirnya.

Ia menutup matanya sejenak, ia mencoba merasakan apa yang terjadi. dan selang beberapa menit kemudian ia membuka matanya.

Ia bisa merasakan dan melihat sebuah pasukan droid mendarat dan mereka sedang bergegas ke suatu tempat yang sosok itu perkirakan adalah sebuah kota.

Ia lalu ikut bergegas kesana, ia merasakan kalo dirinya harus ikut kesana, ke tempat dimana Droid itu akan datang.

Mungkin namanya tidak akan dikenal luas di Galactic tapi ia sangat terkenal di planetnya dahulu. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto seorang Sith yang berasal dari planet bernama Elemental. Nama Sithnya adalah Darth Maelstrom.

Ia di latih menjadi seorang Sith oleh Darth Revan. Hanya saja, tidak seperti perkiraan Revan, Darth Maelstrom mampu menyeimbangkan Dark Force dan menggunakannya tanpa adanya rasa marah atau hal negative lainnya.

Ia bisa menggunakan kekuatan sesukanya. Bahkan ia juga memasteri ilmu Light Force itu sendiri.

Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang hal itu, entah kenapa ia kembali mengingat sebuah kejadian masa lalunya.

_Flashback__"Master Revan lihat ini," sosok Naruto kecil berkata sambil memperlihatkan sebuah force yang berputar di sekitar badannya.__Sedangkan sang master hanya diam saja, ia terkejut dengan apa yang diperlihatkan oleh muridnya.__Apakah semua force bisa berpadu seperti itu?__Flashback Off_Sosok Naruto yang sekarang menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali mengingat sosok masternya itu lagi.

Kini ia sudah sampai di centralnya, dengan berendap-endap ia memasuki kota. Ia bisa melihat banyak dari mereka di tawan.

Matanya mengarah pada sekelompok orang yang di pandu oleh para droid berjalan kearahnya. ia kembali bersembunyi.

Ia lalu melompat saat kellompok itu dekat dengan dirinya. ia mengeluarkan sabernya dan mulai menyerang para droid, tiga droid terbelah dengan sabernya.

Ia lalu dengan cepat menghadap ke belakangnya, dimana dua droid sudah bersiap untuk menembaknya. Ia lalu membanting dua droid itu satu sama lain hingga akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping dengan Forcenya.

"Siapa Engkau?" Tanya Sio Bibble pada sosok yang menghancurkan para droid itu.

"Ahh, dimana sopan santun ku, nama ku Darth Mael, seorang pengembara yang ingin berkunjung ke planet ini."

"Ya, sepertinya pihak senate menginvasi kami saat anda datang," ucap Kapten Panaka.

Sedangkan Padme diam saja, ia fokus melihat sosok bernama Mael itu dengan seksama. Sebuah lightsaber di tangan itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Apakah anda seorang Jedi dari Ambassador?" tanya Padme pada Mael. Darth Mael nampak berfikir.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya seorang pengembara saja," ucapnya. ia menampilkan senyumnya pada mereka. Ia lalu melihat ke sekitarnya, ini bukan lah tempat cocok untuk mengobrol.

"Simpan beberapa pertanyaan untuk nanti, sekarang kita harus melarikan diri dari para droid tersebut," Yang lain mengangguk mendengar perkataan Darth Mael.

"Kita menuju ke mana tuan Darth Mael?" tanya kapten Panaka.

"Ikuti saja langkah ku ratu" ucapnya enteng.

"Dari mana, anda tau bahwa saya adalah ratu?" Tanya ratu dari Naboo. Mael hanya mendengus.

"Kurasa karena anda yang berpenampilan paling lain dari lainnya," ucapnya di bumbui sarkasme dalam kata-katanya.

Mereka lalu mengikuti Mael, saat dekat dengan hangar tiba-tiba dua sosok muncul dari atap dan menyerang Mael dengan sebuah lightsaber mereka masing-masing.

Dua lightsaber ith berbenturan dengan lightsaber milik Mael. bibir mael melengkung keatas, ia terlihat senang...dan tertarik.

"Ahhh Jedi" ucapnya simpel.

**Sebelumnya...**

Qui Goon dan muridnya Obi Wan Kenobi mendarat darurat di planet Naboo yang kini sedang di invasi oleh Trade Federation.

Setelah mencari jalan untuk menyusup ke Naboo kini mereka berhasil memasukinya. mereka kini bersembunyi di sebuah jembatan kecil. mereka tidak hanya berdua tapi sebuah mahkluk aneh seperti keong berada di samping Qui Goon.

"Bersembunyi lah Jar-Jar," titah Qui Goon pada mahkluk itu.

"Messa akan melakukannya."

"Master apakah anda merasakannya" tanya Obi Wan, ia sedikit tegang.

"Aku merasakannya Obi Wan, Dark Force tiba-tiba muncul di Naboo, tapi aku tidak merasakan itu saja, ada Light Force juga yang seperti menyatu pada Dark Force itu sendiri," balas Qui Goon.

Apakah Dark Siders dan Light Siders berada di tempat yang sama. Dark Force dan Light Force bukan sesuatu yang bisa dimiliki dan di konsumsi bersamaan pada satu entity. fikir Qui Goon.

"Apakah kita akan mengeceknya Master?"

Qui Gon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu, aku merasakan bahwa entitas dari Force itu sedang mengarah pada kita."

Mereka lalu menunggu, tak selang berapa lama, akhirnya sebuah kelompok sedang mengarah kearah mereka. di paling deoan kelompok itu, sosok memakai jubah yang menutupi setengah wajahnya seperti memandu kelompok itu sendiri.

Itu adalah pemilik dari Force tersebut! fikir mereka secara bersamaan. Mereka lalu menyerang sosok itu memakai Lightsaber, dan saat mereka menyerang sosok itu...sosok itu tersenyum.

**Sekarang...**

"Mari ku tebak, seorang jedi master dan padawannya," ujarnya. posisi mereka masih sama dengan kedua lightsaber guru murid tertahan oleh lightsaber milik Mael.

"Siapa anda?"

"Namaku Darth Mael," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri pada kedua jedi di depannya.

Mael atau Naruto lalu mundur ke belakang, ia lalu menonaktifkan lightsaber miliknya, begitu juga dengan kedua jedi tersebut.

Mereka masih saling tatap, mereka tetap tak meninggalkan posisi.

"Saya merasakan Dark Force dari anda tuan Mael, siapakah anda ini?" Mael tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Hanya seorang pengembara saja yang bisa menggunakan Force," balas Mael.

"Seorang Jedi?"

Mael menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Seorang Sith" balas Mael. sensasi tegang menyelimuti kedua jedi tersebut saat Mael mengatakan identitasnya.

Sedangkan Padme yang menyamar menjadi Handmaiden tersebut itu terkejut saat kata Sith itu muncul.

_"Sith? Sith yang ada di cerita legenda itu?" _fikir Padme bertanya-tanya.

Mael melihat kearah ratu dan lainnya.

"Tapi sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kita membahas masalah ini, bukan begitu tuan jedi?"

"Anda benar tuan mael" balas Qui Gon, ia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang ratu

"Maafkan saya yang mulia, saya datang terlambat, kami jedi yang dikirim oleh Ambassador," Qui Gon mempernalkan dirinya dan siapa mereka.

"Sepertinya Negosiasi telah gagal" ujar Sio Bible mempermasalahkan politik.

"Negosiasi tidak pernah terjadi" ujar Qui Gon.

"Sepertinya anda membutuhkan bantuan Senate di _Coruscant._ kami datang untuk menjemput anda,"

"Lalu dimanakah kapal angkasa anda?" tanya Panaka pada Qui Gon.

"Sebelummya kami harus mendarat darurat disini kapal pesawat kami rusak, sepertinya kita akan mengambil alih satu kapal pesawat anda yang mulia."

"Tidak apa, ada Hangar di dekat sini, kita akan kesana"

Mereka lalu bergegas ke hangar, disana mereka mendapati banyak tawanan yang dikumpulkan menjadi satu oleh para droids.

Mael yang berada di paling depan menatap ke belakang dimana sang ratu dan lainnya menunggu aba-aba dari Jedi.

Tapi Mael dengan keras membuka hangar itu sehingga droids tau kedatangan mereka, saat mereka ingin menyerang, Mael melemparkan lightsabernya kearah mereka dan membelah tubuh droid-droid itu.

"Kalian urus tahanan, saya akan berurusan dengan droid," ujarnya ia lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke arah lightsabernya.

lightsaber itu pun melayang kembali ke arahnya.

Sang ratu berserta pasukannya menganggukan kepala. mereka dengan cepat langsung menolong rekan mereka yang ditahan.

Sementara itu Qui Gon dan muridnya Obi Wan menjaga ratu agar tetap aman.

Beralih kembali ke Mael yang kini berurusan dengan banyak droid di depannya.

Dengan mudah Mael membunuh para droid dengan lightsabernya. ia lalu menggerakan tanggannya ke besi di dekatnya lalu mengarahkannya ke arah droid yang tersisa. besi itu melayang dan mengenai mereka.

Sementara itu Obi Wan yang melihat kemampuan dari Mael sedikit khawatir.

_"Master apakah ini bijak untuk tidak melawannya sekarang, ia mempunyai kemampuan luar biasa" _tanya Obi Wan lewat telepati.

_"Selagi ia tidak membuat masalah, kita tidak perlu melawannya Obi Wan" _balas Qui Gon.

_"Baiklah master."_

Lalu tak lama dari itu, pesawat sudah siap di berangkatkan. Kapten Panaka berteriak memanggil Mael.

"Tuan Mael, pesawat sudah siap!"

Mael hanya mengangguk, ia lalu bergegas ke dalam pesawat. dan saat ia sudah di dalam, dengan cepat pesawat itu lepas landas.

mereka kini sudah keluar planet, tapi ada halangan lain, yaitu sebuah blokade membuat mereka tidak bisa keluar.

"Sebuah Blokade" Kapten Panaka berkata sambil menggertakan giginya.

"Tidak apa, lanjutkan saja" ucap Mael, ia lalu mengarahkan forcenya pada turret-turret itu lalu menggerakannya kebawah agar turret-turret itu tidak bisa menembak.

Dengan itu pesawat mereka berhasil keluar dari blokade tersebut.

**End Chapter 1**

**Perlu diingat!!**

**Naruto Uzumaki A.K.A Darth Maelstrom/ Darth Mael**


End file.
